The present invention relates to improvements in oven doors for domestic cooking ranges and more particularly to oven doors of the type provided with windows.
Oven doors of the above general character are commonly provided with double-glazed windows comprised of at least two spaced parallel glass panels, with an air space between them serving as an insulator to retard the escape of oven heat through the window. Ordinarily, the spaced glass panels are sealed around their peripheral edges to provide a dead air space therebetween.
Another type of double-glazed window is the so-called ventilated window in which the glass panels are mounted in spaced parallel relation in the door in such a manner that cooler air can pass upwardly through the space between the glass panels to displace the hotter air therein which emanates from the oven. This is commonly referred to as an "air wash."
A major objection to this type of window is that any dust, dirt or other foreign matter carried by the cooler air flowing into the space between the glass panels may be deposited on the inner surfaces of the panels, along with any gases which may leak from the oven into the space between the glass panels. These gases tend to condense on the inner surfaces of the panels, forming a thin film thereon. If these films, as well as any dust and dirt deposited on the inner surfaces of the glass panels, are not removed the panels may become clouded or discolored and visibility therethrough reduced, as well as detracting from their appearance.
In an endeavor to overcome this problem, it has been proposed to hinge or otherwise mount the outer glass panel of the window in a manner to permit access to the space between the panels. However, prior constructions have not proven entirely satisfactory in that, in some instances, the outer glass panel could only be removed by disassembling the door structure and, in others, by the removal of retaining means, such as screws. Other objections that have been raised to prior constructions include increased weight, number of parts and high cost. Proper cleaning of the glass panels is thus a difficult and time consuming task.
The present invention comprehends an improved double-glazed oven door of the ventilated type of simplified yet functional design in which the outer glass panel of the window can be easily and quickly removed from the door without disassembling or otherwise disturbing the door structure and without the use of any tools, thereby greatly facilitating the cleaning of the glass panels, as well as the replacement of the outer glass panel should it become broken.
Another object of the invention is to provide an oven door having a double-glazed window incorporated therein constructed in a novel manner such that the outer glass panel can be completely removed from the door structure for cleaning purposes or for replacement simply by sliding the said outer glass panel edgewise relative to the door proper.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.